Computer Creep Much?
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: An 8-year-old genius has threatened to shut down all the world's electronics if his demands aren't met, and the Spies have to stop him! In a back story, Nick shows off a new invention to Sam, Alex, and Clover. It'll be future CloverOC. Please review!


-*-We now begin my next Totally Spies story, "Computer Creep Much?" In this one, a young 8-year-old genius has threatened to shut down all of the world's electronics if his demands aren't met. It's up to the Spies to figure out what he means, and why he's doing this. In a b-story, Nick shows off his newest creation.-*-  
  
Totally Spies!- "Computer Creep Much?"  
  
***8:45 AM, Alex's House, Beverly Hills, California***  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Beverly Hills. As the sun hung over the morning sky, I had been up all night, hard at work on my "secret project" I had started a month ago, that could help us on our mission. I had finally finished it at around 4:34 AM, just before my parents busted into my room. Now, I was on my way to Alex's house, where she and Sam were staying for the weekend. They were asleep right now, that is, until I knocked on the door. Alex opened the door, and nearly gasped when she saw me. "What happened to you?" she asked me. I looked down; my shirt was full of cuts and mechanical parts and stuff. 'Good thing this shirt is ancient already,' I thought. "Oh, this? This is nothing, Alex. I was just up until 4:30 last night finishing up my little *project*." "Oh," she replied. "Let me go get Sam, okay, Nick? I'd bet my bell-bottom sweater she'd want to see this." "Ok, Alex." As she walked over to where Sam was sleeping, I took off my battered t-shirt, and threw on a cerulean blue one just as Sam looked up from her nap. "Not now, Alex, I am like, *so* tired," I heard Sam say. "But, Sammie, it's Nick! He finished his project!" Alex replied. "He *did*?" Sam exclaimed, her eyes suddenly wide open. "Let me see!!" "Ok, ok, Sammie, don't get all hyper, it's only quarter to 9," I replied as I reached into my backpack. Then, I looked back at Sam and Alex, and said, "First, you have to close your eyes." They did so, and while they did, I dug around my backpack and pulled out my newest creation- a virtual reality visor that could see things we couldn't, even with a telescope, glasses, or WOOHP's telescopic glasses. I slipped the helmet on, pulled the visor down over my eyes, and said, "Ok, you can open your eyes now." They did, and they both gasped when they saw the helmet. "Wow, that is like, *way* cool!" Sam exclaimed. Good thing Alex's parents were out on a date. "It's my latest invention- a virtual reality visor that allows us to see things we can't without a microscope, telescope, or WOOHP's telescopic glasses, along with lots of other stuff. I call it- the Cluefinder 3000!" "Wow, I repeat, *way* cool!" Sam said again. "I'm glad you girls like it," I replied. "Where's Clover? She said she'd be here by 8:50, and it's that time now!" Alex inquired. "I'll take a look," I said. I turned around, slipped the visor down, and pressed a few buttons on the sides of the helmet. A few LED readouts flashed by my eyes across the visor. "Ok, according to my calculations, Clover is just half a mile away from here. She should arrive in about 1 minute." And, exactly 1 minute later, Clover poked her head in through the door. "Um...hello?" Clover inquired. "We're right here, Clover," I replied to her. She walked in, and started looking at my visor. "Wow, that is so cool! Where'd you get it?" Clover asked. "I made it myself. It's a virtual reality vis-"  
  
I never got to finish, because at that precise moment, the floor beneath us opened, and we were falling down a swirling metal tube. "Man, why does WOOHP make house calls *this early in the morning*?!" I screamed as we eventually reached the end of our ride and were catapulted onto 4 cushioned chairs inside a not-so-mysterious office. Then, the chief scientist of WOOHP, Jerry, stepped out of the shadows. "Good morning, Spies. So glad you could *pop* in," he said to us. "Like we had a choice in the matter," I said, looking at my visor to check for any damage. "Let's just get down to business," he said as a gigantic video screen came down from behind Jerry's desk. Video footage started to play on it. I knew it was time for another mission. "Just a few hours ago, WOOHP Communications received a mysterious message from an 8-year-old boy in Miami, Florida who is a resident genius." "Man, do not *remind* me of the last time we had this problem," I said. (reference to Totally Spies! episode, "Abductions") "So, what did he say?" Sam asked. "He said to meet his demands by tomorrow night at 7 PM, or he will shut down all of the world's electronics." "WHAT?!" Clover screamed. "Whoa, whoa, Clover, what's the big deal? We've faced situations like this a lot before." "What *I'm* screaming about, is that *I* have to make a report for the Bev High Student TV News Show *tomorrow*!" "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna be on the news too! All right then, let's stop this computer creep!" "Hold on, everyone, don't forget your gadgets." A small table flipped over to reveal some cool gadgets. Jerry picked up an ordinary lipstick dispenser- but we all knew better. "Laser lipstick." He picked up a mini-earphone. "Earring microphone communicators." A belt came next. "Magnetic bungee belts with powered up magnets for extra *stick*." "No wonder it's *sticky*, they are magnets after all," I said. A sweetly cool board came next. "Get- Out-Of-The-Way Hoverboards." "Hey, they fit up to *6* this time!" Clover added in. "Well, we are the 6 top WOOHP agents, Clover," I replied. Next came what looked like an umbrella, but... "Laser sword umbrellas, with extra juice." "Let's just hope you have an extended warranty on that thing, in case it runs out of 'juice', Jerry." A backpack with a flower design came next. "Jetpack backpacks." And finally, a weird kind of orb. "And finally, TASKK." We looked at Jerry in confusion. "Um, Jerry, we already *know* our mission, ok?" "TASKK. T.A.S.K.K, Nick, means Teleporter And Secret Kode Kracker." "Way cool. I'll bet the home of that creep is loaded with secret security codes." "Good luck, Spies." Jerry was about to press a red button on a small device when I said, "Oh, no, no, no, Jerry. Not this time. I just built this VR visor, and I don't want it ruined by giving us another shock when you drop us through those doors. I've got another way." Me and the Spies all joined hands. When above was said and done, I put my middle and index fingers of my free hand to my forehead, and after concentrating, the four of us disappeared off to Miami. *************************************************************** That's it for Chapter 1. This is gonna be a good story, I can tell. All right, everyone, make sure to leave a review! Bye! - SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
